Bellum (Manga)
Bellum is the main antagonist of the 2009 manga The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, which is based on the 2007 Nintendo DS game of the same name. He is an ancient parasite who rose from the ocean, cursed the Temple of the Ocean King, and possesses a Ghost Ship to search the seas for prey to eat their life forces. Biography Little is known of Bellum's origins, although he is known as the ancient archenemy to Oshus, the Ocean King of Hyrule. When he emerges from the ocean depths, he curses the Temple of the Ocean King, draining the Ocean King of his life force until he is nothing more than a frail and weak old man. Once the inhabitants of the temple have been petrified into stone, drained of their life force, Bellum creates the Ghost Ship and enforces the diabolical Cubus Sisters into gathering prey across the seas for Bellum to obtain more life force. He also imprisons the three Spirits of Time by ripping out their souls through his feeding, although Celia, the Spirit of Time and Courage, is able to escape by restraining her memories in the form of a young girl. Only Linebeck survives in his encounter with the Ghost Ship without having his life force stolen, and encourages Link to destroy the Ghost Ship and infiltrate the Temple of the Ocean King to stop Bellum. After saving Leaf and Neri from the Temple of Fire and the Temple of Wind, while also gathering the Sands of Time to fill the Phantom Hourglass, Bellum recognizes Link's fairy companion as Celia. As they enter the Temple of Courage, he orders Crayk to kill her and the girl so she will never be whole again. Fortunately, Link kills Crayk, restoring Celia to her whole self. After Link infiltrates the Ghost Ship and defeats the Cubus Sisters and Joline, Bellum arrives. Because he lacks the Phantom Sword to slay the demon, Link is unable to defeat him. Bellum turns his attention to Linebeck and possesses him. Using Linebeck as a living hostage, Bellum demands Link to surrender the Phantom Hourglass or he will stab himself and kill Linebeck. Link offers the Phantom Hourglass, to which Bellum still tries to kill Link not caring about his or Linebeck's life. Fortunately, Link is granted the Phantom Sword by Cilia, and uses it to defeat Bellum and separate him from Linebeck. Both Oshus and Linebeck return to normal, but Bellum is still not dead and attacks the Ocean King, attempting to drag him down to the ocean depths with him. Tetra manages to direct the ship cannons at Bellum forcing him to let go of Oshus. Joline tosses Link the Phantom Sword, and he uses it to deliver the final blow to Bellum before the demon dissolves into sand. Personality Unlike his game counterpart, this version of Bellum is completely aware of the destruction he causes and cares nothing about it. He is also shown to be much more sadistic, given how he takes pleasure in draining victims of their life force and possessing Linebeck to kill Link, fully willing to kill both of them. Gallery Manga Bellum possess Linebeck.png|Bellum possessing Linebeck. Phantom Linebeck Manga.png|Phantom Linebeck Manga Bellum & Ocean King.png|Bellum attacking Oshus the Ocean King. Phantom Hourglass Manga pg175.png|Bellum attempting to take down the Ocean King with him. Manga Bellum Death.png|Bellum is slain by Link. Trivia *Unlike his game version, Bellum can speak. To give him a more sinister approach, his speech bubbles are colored darker with bold text. Navigation Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Parasite Category:Possessor Category:Elementals Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Genderless Category:Guardians Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Collector of Souls